Waking Up to My Love
by lauravic
Summary: One shot-After watching the series finale promo #3, where is shows Damon seeing Elena's empty casket then sees Elena for the first time for 4 years...I wondered...what is going to happen next! Since the finale is just weeks away, I needed a fantasy to go along with it...The story is a lot better than I'm making it sound ITS BASICALLY A DELENA REUNION


Damon and Stefan walk back into the house after Caroline and Stefan's wedding earlier that day. All Damon has had on his mind, was not that his baby brother was getting married nor was it that he was happy for him, which he was, but all he could think about was, "That could be me and Elena right now." Those 8 small words repeated in his head, even when he was intoxicated. If only Kai hadn't shown up on Alaric's wedding night then he wouldn't have put this hellish spell on Elena, keeping Damon from the love of his life.  
The day before, Damon and Stefan had retrived Elena's casket from Cade after Kai had quite literally disappeared with it. And trust me when I say, it was not easy. Stefan was almost beaten to death, giving that he's just a human. And Elena's life was put into danger, in which Cade looked into Damon's mind and saw that he too had put Elena's life in danger multiple times. After a long night, they finally were able to get Elena and her casket out of there with no trouble, well that is until Cade realizes she's gone. Damon and Stefan had put the casket in the boarding house and didn't have very much time to hide it giving the circumstances.  
"Well, that sure was...fun." Damon says sacastically adding emphasis on the fun.  
"Damon, it means a lot to me that you were there." Stefan says quietly.  
After realizing Stefan's change in tone, Damon relpies with a simply head nodd.  
The brothers continue walking around the house when Stefan notices something...odd.  
"Stef-?" Damon asks, seeing that his brother had stopped in place staring off into a nearby room.  
Damon approaches Stefan, looking for a reason of his odd behavior.  
Then, he saw it. Hundreds or many thousands of things filled his mind, all shouting the same thing but he could only make out one word. "What...?" He breathes and slowly walks towards the openned casket, the openned and empty casket...  
He freezed, he can't take another step, terrified that he was just imagining things. His face was sincere yet his eyes rimmed with tears. Took a few steps forward and turned around slowly, facing Stefan, who was now behind him.  
Stefan too, looked just as confused and curious as Damon. Then, Damon broke the silence. "What's going on, Stefan?" Damon's face fell looking upon Stefan's; realizing that he is not dreaming, that Elena's casket was really empty right infront of him.  
"Damon?" A soft and shaky voice spoke, the voice coming from behind Damon, in the direction of the casket.

Damon instantly turns his head at the voice. He knew that voice from a mile away. That was the love of his life's voice, he knew it but couldn't believe it, well that is until he laid his eyes on his love. His Elena.  
Damon then without a change of expression and without a word, turned his entire body to face her. A single tear fell at the sight.  
"Elena?" He breathed, slightly taking a step forward.  
Elena by now is in full tears. She smiles and nodds, without removing her eyes from his. Damon then runs up to her and grabs her into a passionate and comforting hug. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer into the embrace.  
Tears rapidly flowing down Elena's cheeks onto Damon's shoulder. Damon's walls come crashing down as he gives up fighting the tears, and joins Elena crying.  
The two lovers hadn't even realized that Stefan had left on a mission to get back to the wedding that he had left not too long ago, in hopes of everyone including Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Alaric, etc.

Stefan steps on the brakes, and rushes out the car and quickly runs back into the hall were the wedding was held. Luckily, they were here.  
"Stefan? What are you doing back here? I thought you said you were going home cause you left something?" Caroline sounded confused. She then notices that he seems preoccupied by his thoughts. "Stefan? What's wrong? You're scaring me..."  
Everyone surrounds Stefan curiously. "Stefan, what's going on..?" Bonnie spoke, her face goes blank, knowing that whatever it is, it was huge, either bad or good, it was huge.  
"E-" Stefan starts, trying to catch his breath still. "Elena." He continues.  
"What about Elena?" Matt speaks up, worried that Cade had done something to her.  
"She's awake. Elena's awake." Stefan finished.  
Matt fell back some, barely catching himself from falling. Caroline's eyes grew in size, not knowing what to do nor what to say. Alaric was in compete awe. And Bonnie acted on what Stefan had just revealed, "Where is she?"

Back at the Salvatore house, Damon and Elena finally calmed their emotions and broke the embrace, speaking for the first time since 'Elena?'.  
"How are you here right now?" Damon said with his crystal blue eyes, cupping her face into the palm of his hands.  
"I really don't know." She looked worried. "Bonnie...is she?"  
"I saw her not even an hour ago...she's okay. Which doesn't explain how you're awake..." Damon continued looking into her doe, brown eyes.  
"That doesn't matter...all that matter is that I'm here, Damon. I'm awake..." Elena smiled softly as her eyes travelled to Damon's lips. Damon instantly knew what she wanted, and it so happens to be the very thing Damon wanted also.  
Their lips touched...for the very first time in over 4 years. Old sparks lit up. Damon and Elena both forgotten the effect eachother had on them. How it made Damon breathless and Elena weak in the knees, but they had never forgotten their love for eachother, and that it is the strongest thing in the entire planet. Nothing could brake them apart...well there was one thing. Their friends...especially Caroline.  
Caroline ran into the room and stopped once she walked in on them kissing but that did not stop her from ending the moment. "Hey! Quit kissing my best friend so I can hug her!" Caroline yelled at Damon.  
Damon growled in annoyance as Elena was pulled away into Caroline's arms. "Really, blondie? Could you not see we were busy?" He smirked at Elena.  
Elena returned Damon's smirk with a smile of her own and a loving look into his now soft eyes.  
Stefan, Alaric, and Matt join their hug, then there's foot steps that only Elena seemed to notice.  
"Can I cut in?" Bonnie laughed and Elena ran into her arms.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Elena cried into the embrace.  
"Elena. I'm just happy you're here...but how are you here?" Bonnie replied.  
"Maybe, I know..." Kai joined the gang in the room.  
Damon steps infront of Elena, protecting her from whatever Kai was planning. "What do you want, Kai?" Damon speaks.  
"Whoa whoa. Calm down. Giving that I single handly just gave your life back you really should be thanking me." Kai smiled. "Oh hi there, sleepyhead." Kai waved at Elena. Elena gave him a confused look.  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan spoke.  
"I reversed the spell." Kai somehow sounded sincere.  
"What? Why would you do that?" Bonnie snapped.  
"Cause you guys saved my life when Cade wanted me dead. And oddly enough this was the only way I could think of repaying you." He finished. "Have a good life." He walked out the house. It was weird, Kai actually did something good for a change. And good it was.


End file.
